Harry Potter y El Ejercito Legendario
by ElAnimago87
Summary: Harry regresa a Hogwarts de un modo especial acompañado por Ron y Hermione.Dentro del castillo conoce a unos magos muy poderosos y,a la vez, peligrosos.Extraños sucesos dentro del castillo desatarán la batalla mas grande que Harry y sus amigos hayan visto
1. El Extraño Muchacho

_**1**_

_**El extraño muchacho**_

Era el fin de las vacaciones de verano, cuando Harry Potter paseaba por la vereda de las casas de sus tios, desganado...miraba para abajo. Estaba vestido con un jean y una camisa toda blanca...era la mejor vestimenta que habia encontrado su tia, Petunia, que pertenecia a su primo Dudley. Harry solo pensaba en cuando regresaría a Hogwarts, su colegio, y cuando vería a sus amigos...Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. El recordaba que Hermione le habia dicho que lo veria muy pronto, mas pronto de lo que él imaginaba...pero ese pronto se iba acabando...Le preocupaba la idea de que Voldemort se esté haciendo mas poderoso y estaría en algún lugar...en cualquier parte...esperando para dar su golpe final...

Harry dobló la esquina de Privet Drive y se dirigió a una plaza cercana...el sol era aterrador...un día muy caluroso...el mas caluroso del verano según las noticias. Había niños jugando por todas partes de la plaza...Harry se sentó en un banco mirando como jugaban aquellos niños...en las amacas...y sin pensarlo se le escapó una sonrisa...

Harry pensaba que, por lo menos, este verano sus tíos no lo presionaban mucho...seguramente fue por lo que le dijo Ojoloco Moody, un viejo profesor de Harry en Hogwarts y actuó para la Orden del Fénix tambien...ellos pensaban que los estarían vigilando por alguna parte y por lo que iban a decir sus vecinos sobre un viejo loco vestido con una túnica, un gorro puntiagudo y un ojo que daba infinidades de vueltas, les convenía no maltratar a Harry demasiado.

Pasaron treinta minutos cuando Harry se levanto del banco y fue a las casas de sus tíos – Ya era hora- le dijo tio Vernon - ¿Dónde te habías metido?- dijo con voz malhumorada, - Fuí a la plaza, nada mas- dijo Harry y subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, tío Vernon lo miro con bronca y, a paso lento, desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

Ya en su habitación Harry acariciaba a Hedwig su lechuza, que era blanca como la nieve, - Yo no se como no tienes calor- le dijo harry mirándola a los ojos y torciando la cabeza a la ventana. Era verdad, era el día mas caluroso del verano y Hedwig cubierta de plumas estaba dentro de su jaula, tranquila. Harry pensaba en sus amigos, que estarian haciendo, con tanto calor...pensaba en el Quidditch, su juego favorito...

De repente se abrio la puerta de su habitación, y tia Petunia aparecio con su cara de caballo, sobresaltando a Harry que se estaba quedando dormido en la cama –Baja, el desayuno esta listo-. Harry bajó las escaleras y allí estaba la familia Dursley sentada alrededor de la mesa. Tío Vernon fruncía el entrecejo mientras que leia el diario, Dudley comía sin parar, y tía Petunia se sentaba para comer las tostadas que preparo ella misma. Harry se sentó y comió, estaban medio quemadas pero tenía tanta hambre que se las comió igual, tomo un vaso de soda y se fue a la habitación nuevamente. Tío Vernon le pregunto asombrado –¿De nuevo a la habitación, niño?-. Harry se extrañó pero no contestó y subió las escaleras. Se quedo pensando, nunca Tio Vernon le habia preguntado nada, total a ellos no les interesaba nada de lo que tuviera que ver con él...

Pasaron ya varios días de aquella pregunta extraña, cuando a las diez de la noche Harry, miraba por la ventana de su habitación, la calle estaba desierta, solo las luces y la luna llena, iluminaban la calle. La luna llena le hizo recordar a Remus Lupin, un profesor de Harry al que el le tenía afecto, fue amigo de su padre y le enseñó a usar el encantamiento Patronus hacía tres años...

Seguía mirando la luna, cuando, Hedwig dentro de su jaula empezó a ulular como loca, Harry intentaba callarla para que no fuera escuchada por los Dursley, pero ya era tarde, tío Vernon subió las escaleras y abrio la puerta de un portazo, - ¡¿Que pasa con esa lechuza!- gritó, -Yo no se lo que le pasa, si supiera ya la habría calmado- le contesto Harry en tono amenazador, -Mejor que intentes calmarla, niño, porque sino...- le dijo tio Vernon con voz amenazante.- ¿Sino que?...¿acaso te olvidaste de aquel mago?- interrumpió Harry, haciendo recordar a Moody, mientras Hedwig ululaba sin parar.. –No me amenaces, niño- dijo Tio Vernon cerrando la puerta y bajando las escaleras como loco. Harry se dió la vuelta y miró a Hedwig – ¿Que te pasa?- le dijo abriendo la jaula. La lechuza salió como loca por la ventana abierta y se perdió dando vuelta la esquina. Harry corrió a la ventana mirando por la esquina donde habia dado la vuelta Hedwig esperando que pase algo...no sabia que le pasaba a su lechuza, quizas se asusto por algo, quiza Voldemort estaba cerca, ¿estaria en Priver Drive? Se preguntaba Harry...

A los diez minutos, Harry seguía mirando por la ventana, cuando alguien dió vuelta la esquina, eran tres personas, habia dos con pelo rojizo, uno alto con una nariz puntiaguda, y otro mas bajo y robusto, y otra persona mas pequeña, con el cabello castaño enmarañado...y su lechuza, Hedwig, venía tras ellos... se dio cuenta inmediatamente que se trataba de Ron, Hermione y Arthur Weasley, el padre de Ron...por fin venian a buscarlo y llevarlo a otro lugar...Harry sacó la mano por la ventana y les grito a los tres -¡Esperen ya voy!-. Los tres levantaron la cabeza pero tocaron timbre en la casa.. Harry buscó su baúl, abrió la puerta, y bajó las escaleras...tio Vernon ya había abierto la puerta.

Venimos a buscar a Harry , me temo que es urgente – dijo el señor Weasley rápido.

¿Por qué, ¿si todavía no han terminado las vacaciones?- le contesto tio Vernon de mala manera.

Sin preguntas, señor Dursley – dijo el señor Weasly en tono terminante.

Harry se preguntaba que pasaba, los tres lo habían venido a buscar, quizas Voldemort si estaría ahí, en Privet Drive...

Harry salió de la casa con su baúl, mientras que tío Vernon se quedaba en la puerta viendo como se iba...

-Te hemos extrañado, Harry- le dijo Hermione.

¿Pero que esta pasando, ¿porque me vinieron a buscar ahora? – dijo Harry extrañado.

No tenemos ni idea de lo que pasa, Harry- le dijo Ron. –Dumbledore le envio a mi padre una nota diciéndole que te viniera a buscar para llevarnos a todos a Hogwarts de inmediato – dijo en tono tembloroso

No sabemos lo que pasa, lo que sabemos es que todos los alumnos se fueron a Hogwarts ahora- le dijo Hermione.

Harry miró al señor Weasley, mientras caminaba y pasaba por esa misma plaza en la que había estado Harry, lástima que ahora no habia Sol, ni niños jugando por todos lados, la noche era despejada y llenas de estrellas, el señor Weasley estaba callado, sin decir nada. Harry le pregunto: ¿Usted sabe lo que pasa, señor Weasley?

-No tengo ninguna idea de lo que pasa, Harry, creeme- le dijo el señor Weasley en voz baja y tremendamente serio, algo raro en él.

¿Es por ya sabe quien?- le pregunto Harry, y Ron y Hermione lo miraron atentamente.

No lo se Harry, no lo se – le contesto el señor Weasly diciendo que no. – No lo se-

Llegaron al fin de la calle donde había un pequeño bosque. Se adentraron un poco cuando el señor Weasley dijo – Ya estamos aquí- elevando la voz. Solo Harry pegó un respingo, ni Ron, ni Hermione hablaron, parecía asustados de algo...

De repente de atrás de un arbol apareció una sombra... era un chico de mas o menos diecisiete años, rubio con ojos marrones, llevaba una remera sin mangas, naranja, y un pantalón largo deportivo. No se parecia a un mago, pensó Harry, era una persona, comun y corriente.

Asi que él es Harry Potter- dijo el chico mirándolo a los ojos. – Mucho gusto, soy Lucas- le dijo estirandole la mano...

Gracias señor Weasley, por haberlos traído hasta acá- le dijo, su acento era algo extraño para todos...nadie hablaba, todos parecian tenerle miedo. Harry no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando...

¿Quién eres tu? – le pregunto y todos escucharon atentamente, rodeados de arboles todos se quedaron en silencio

Harry – le dijo el muchacho – Dumbledore le dió instrucciones al señor Weasley para que los buscara a los tres, dijo señalando a Ron, Hermione y él. –Dumbledore cree que Voldemort atacara en cualquier momento, asi que ´tenes´que volver a la escuela – dijo como si supiera lo que Harry estaba pensando...Los tres se sorprendieron al escuchar a aquel muchacho extraño, dijo el nombre de Voldemort con toda normalidad.

El ya lo ha dicho varias veces, Harry- le susurró Ron.

Bueno, agarrense todos de las manos- dijo el muchacho, y todos obedecieron, el señor Weasley agarró la mano de Harry, y este la Ron, y Ron la de Hermione...

Hicieron una ronda y el muchacho se puso en el medio...- Bien- dijo el muchacho dando un chasquido de dedos-

El bosque desaparecio y tambien las calles, y en un segundo llegaron al Gran Salón, en Hogwarts...


	2. Desafíos

_**2**_

_**Desafíos**_

Después de esto el muchacho desapareció nuevamente...

Ninguno de los tres amigos sabía como habian llegado a Hogwarts tan rápido..-¿Cómo es que llegamos hasta aquí?- pregunto Harry con una mezcla de susto y excitación en su voz.-No sabemos, Harry, fue así como apareció en la casa de Ron y nos transportó hasta la casa de tus tíos- explicó Hermione.

Nunca habían estado en Hogwarts antes de que empezaran las clases...hacía mucho calor...en el Gran Salón no había nadie...ni un alumno...ni profesor..Harry se preguntaba donde estaría Dumbledore, si estaría trabajando en algo que tenga que ver con Voldemort...

-Vamos afuera- dijo Ron.

Los tres atravesaron la puerta y salieron...y allí estaban...todos los alumnos, algunos sentados debajo de los árboles...otros en las escaleras...sentados a orillas del lago...Harry miró el cielo, completamente celeste sin ninguna nube que lo tapara, y bajó los escalones de la escalera principal. Los tres se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol...

¿Quien sería ese chico? – preguntó Harry

No lo se, Harry- contestó Hermione con voz cansada por el calor.

Lo que sabemos es que hace magia muy avanzada- dijo Ron, mirando a Harry.

Pero esa no es la cuestión – susurró Hermione mirando a los dos chicos.-La cuestión es que porque estamos aquí en verano, debe ser algo grave.-

¿Quién jugaría futbol soccer con el calor que hace?- dijo Ron mirando hacia un lado.

Ron, ¿que estas...? – dijo Hermione mirando al lado que apuntaba Ron y de inmediato Harry se dio vuelta...

Había dos muchachos jugando fútbol soccer en el medio del jardín de Hogwarts...uno era mas alto que el otro con diferencia...los dos tenían cabello negro, muy negro, y estaban vestidos con ropa deportiva...eran flacos y altos...y ambos se habían sacado la remera y la tenían en la mano...

¡Ya dejen de jugar!- gritó una voz, era la profesora McGonagall que como loca gritaba e iba hacia ellos...Los dos chicos salieron corriendo y dejaron la pelota, gris y con el cuero bastante desecho, en el medio del jardín, y se tiraron al lago...

Harry y Ron rieron...pero Hermione no. –Estan locos- espetó mirando al lago. – Como nadarían con el calamar dentro-dijo dando vuelta la cabeza hacia ellos.

-Vamos dentro del castillo- dijo Harry parándose, Ron y Hermione lo miraron...pero no dijeron nada, se pararon y fueron caminando al castillo.

Al entrar en el Gran Salon nuevamente, divisaron que habia algunos alumnos, entre ellos Draco Malfoy, con sus dos amigos, Crabbe y Goyle, se acercaban hacia ellos...

Ahí vienen, ahora los vemos hasta en verano- susurró Ron a oídos de Harry.

Veo que a estas aquí, Potter- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y mirando a los tres amigos...

Ahora te vemos hasta en verano, ¿no Malfoy? – dijo Hermione descaradamente.

Tu cállate, sangre sucia, no estoy hablando contigo- espetó Malfoy.

Cuida el vocabulario, Malfoy, no estas dentro de tu horrible casa – dijo una voz grave detrás de ellos. Todos miraron de quien se trataba..Malfoy dijo en tono desafiante –Y tu como sabes mi nombre-.

Con esa cara, cualquiera lo sabría – dijo otra voz mas aguda y que se trataba de un niño.

Se trataba de los dos muchachos que jugaban futbol soccer afuera, todos mojados del agua del lago, y con las remeras en la mano, estaban descalzos, y ambos tenian una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Harry notó que el mas alto, tenia una cicatriz en el pecho, en el lugar del corazón...

Al decir esto Harry, Hermione y Ron soltaron una sonrisa...y Malfoy mirándolos con furia dijo –Vamos chicos, ya tendremos tiempo para estos dos-.

No hay tiempo, Malfoy, asi que mejor saca tu varita y preparate- dijo el muchacho mas alto mirándolo sin dejar de sonreir...

Malfoy lo miró y sin decir nada se retiró del lugar hacia fuera del castillo...

Ahora los tres amigos se quedaron mirando a los muchachos que habian frenado a Malfoy, lo habian desafiado, incluso a una batalla.

Soy Nicolás – dijo el mas bajo de los dos, sonriéndoles y estirando la mano...Los tres estrecharon la mano de Nicolás...

Soy...- empezó a decir Harry, para presentarse pero el muchacho mas alto lo interrumpió...

Sí, ustedes son Harry, Ron y Hermione – dijo el otro muchacho mas alto, mirando a los tres chicos...- Soy Diego.-

¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? – dijo Harry con voz curiosa.

Tranquilo, Harry, no te asustes, Dumbledore me habló de ustedes – dijo Diego

¿Conoces a Dumbledore, ¿dónde esta, ¿por qué estamos aquí en verano? – dijo Harry nervioso, dándose cuenta que hacia una pregunta detrás de otra.

Si conocemos a Dumbledore, Harry, yo venía a Hogwarts, pero abandone porque no me gustaba estudiar- Al decir esto Hermione lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.- No te enojes Hermione – dijo Diego mirándola y Hermione lo miro sorprendida...Ron rió..

Siguiendo con la otra pregunta, no se donde está- siguió diciendo Nicolás – Y todavía no tenemos idea de porque estamos acá- dijo, mirando a Diego a los ojos – Acabamos de llegar-

Bueno, vamos a buscar a Dumbledore – dijo Diego, y los cinco empezaron a caminar por un pasillo largo...

En verdad hace calor aquí en verano – dijo Ron jadeando de calor...

Esperen un segundo – dijo Nicolas parándose de repente.- Agarrense de la manos-. Harry ya había pasado por eso anteriormente. Se agarraron de la manos y con un chasquido de dedos habían desaparecido del pasillo.

Abriendo los ojos Harry divisó una habitación redonda donde muchos cuadros de antiguos directores colgaban de las paredes hablando entre ellos, un escritorio se encontraba delante de ellos, .a los lados, en un estante se encontrba un sombrero raído y viejo, y al otro lado, una jaula con un ave, un ave Fénix... y Harry, inmediatamente, se dio cuenta donde estaba.

No había nadie, ni rastro de Dumbledore...- ¿Dónde habrá ido?- dijo Diego sentándose en el escritorio, una Hermione lo miraba, nerviosa...Ron estaba perdido, en esa habitación, mirando a todos lados...Harry le dijo – Ya has estado aquí, Ron, no te acuerdas- Ron asintió.

¿Y ahora donde lo buscamos? – pregunto Nicolás acariciando al Fénix...

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y todos miraron hacia ella...

¿Pregunta respondida? – dijo Diego...

En la entrada de la habitación, apareció un muchacho, flaco, de pelo enrulado castaño oscuro, ojos verdes, de la misma altura que Diego...el muchacho estaba vestido con el uniforme de Hogwarts, pertenecía a la casa de Ravenclaw, una capa caía tras él, que llegaba hasta el suelo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione lo miraron atentamente para ver si soltaba una palabra pero...

¿Ya hay que vestirse, Emi? – le dijo Nicolás al muchacho...

El es Emiliano, un amigo – dijo Diego a Ron, Harry y Hermione...

Mucho gusto – dijo Emi tendiéndole la mano y estrechando a cada uno de ellos...

¿Sabes donde esta Dumbledore?¿Lo estamos buscando? – dijo Diego mirando a Emiliano.

No, es a él a quien venia a buscar, pero me doy cuenta de que no está – dijo mirando a cada lado de la habitación.

Vamos- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron y a Harry- Tendremos tiempo para buscarlo-.

Tiempo no es la palabra, Hermione, sino suerte- dijo Diego mirando a Hermione a los ojos, Hermione lo miro...

Bueno, vamos – dijo Nicolás.

Bajaron todos por la escalera que daba a la oficina del director y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo...Al dar vuelta la esquina se encontraron nuevamente a Malfoy y sus dos amigos que ya estaban vestidos con sus túnicas de Slytherin...al pasar, Malfoy miró a Harry y gritó – Mejor que te prepares, Potter, no se sabe cuando atacará- y largó unas carcajadas con sus dos amigos.

Harry lo miró y se dirigió hacia él, todos los siguieron...Malfoy tambien se dirigía hacia el mientras sacaba su varita...

Malfoy, serás...- empezó a decir Harry furioso...pero Emiliano lo detuvo con la mano y le dijo a Malfoy con voz tranquila – No te pases de listo, Malfoy, si quieres una batalla con gusto te la daré ahora mismo, pero no digas cosas sin sentido, cosas que pueden afectar a mas de una persona...-

Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirando la cara de Malfoy, ya lo habían frenado dos veces en el día y lo habían desafiado dos veces...Ron lo disfrutaba...Diego y Nicolás miraban a Malfoy y soltaron una sonrisa...

Dejen de hacer tonterías, que está pasando aquí- dijo una voz seca y todos miraron hacia ella. Apareció la figura de un hombre de pelo largo, negro, que llegaba hasta los hombros, nariz puntiaguda y tenia los ojos entrecerrados...Todos se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones.

Me parecía raro que no apareciera- susurró Ron a Harry...

Profesor...- dijo Malfoy pero fue interrumpido por Diego...

¿Que pasa Snape?- empezó a decir con su sonrisa caraterística – ¿Todavía no empezaron las clases y ya andas merodeando por los pasillos? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos...todos miraban a Diego y luego a Snape...

Cierra la boca, ¿o quieres que te suspenda hasta fin de año? – dio Snape en tono amenazador...

Ya no pertenezco a Hogwarts, Snape – dijo Diego...

Me parece que sí, fenómeno – dijo Snape reflejando una sonrisa maliciosa – Este año entrarás quieras o no, lo informó Dumbledore – dijo Snape, relamiéndose de ira...

Asi que no causen mas problemas por aquí – dijo mirando a cada uno de ellos y se fue por el pasillo...

Todos lo miraban hasta que se perdió por la esquina del pasillo...Ron y Hermione miraban a Malfoy que se reía y se alejaba hacia sus dos amigos...Emiliano miraba por el pasillo y empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario de Snape, Diego y Nicolás se quedaron mirando para donde se había ido el profesor y según notó Harry...la sonrisa pícara de los dos había desaparecido...sus rostros miraban atentamente aquella esquina donde había desaparecido Snape, Harry se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando en Hogwarts, algo raro, misterioso...

Vamos- les dijo a Ron y Hermione.

Pero...¿y ellos?- dijo Hermione...

Nos quedaremos por el castillo- dijo Nicolás...y con Diego se dirigieron por el mismo lado en el que había desaparecido Snape...

Algo raro pasa...- les dijo Harry en voz baja a sus dos amigos...

¿Que crees que sea? – le dijo Hermione...

No sabemos – contestó Ron – Pero a Malfoy ya lo desafiaron dos veces – dijo disfrutando esas palabras...

Mientras a cientos de kilómetros de Hogwarts...unas nubes grises cubrían el cielo y la lluvia caía sin parar...se divisaba a la distancia...la sombra de tres hombres, uno de ellos, con una capa la cual volaba por el viento... el hombre de la capa extendió la mano y una luz verde salió de una varita mágica que él mismo sostenía...los otros dos hombres...robustos...cayeron al suelo en un segundo...al sentir el maleficio...Avada Kedavra...


	3. En El Camino

**_3_**

**_En el Camino_**

El hombre que había lanzado el maleficio, guardó su varita, y siguió caminando como si nada hubiese pasado. Era un camino de tierra, donde a cada lado se agitaban las copas de los árboles producto del feroz viento de la tormenta...

El hombre iba encapuchado, tenía puestas unas botas de cuero maltratadas por el tiempo, y en su espalda, llevaba una larga funda que, en su punta sobresalia una especie de mango de color plata...este siguió caminando hasta llegar hasta una aldea... se paró en seco y levantó la cabeza...saco de dentro de su capa un mapa...el cual estaba borroneado por la lluvia y lo miró...- Esta es – murmuró para si mismo...empezando a caminar nuevamente directo a las casas de la aldea...

Las casas estaban hechas con ladrillos mal acomodados y un techo de paja...era raro que con la tormenta que había no se hubiesen volado. El hombre golpeaba cada puerta de la casa, pero nadie respondía, la aldea estaba vacía...pero de repente, cuando el hombre atravesaba la aldea para seguir su camino una voz ronca surgió de entre los arboles detrás de las casas...

¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto la voz...

El hombre encapuchado dio vuelta todo su cuerpo en dirección a la voz...se trataba de un hombre viejo...con el pelo totalmente blanco y despeinado, estaba vestido con una túnica de color marrón...el hombre cojeaba hacia el encapuchado...

Eso no es lo que importa – dijo el encapuchado...- ¿Por qué no hay nadie? – dijo señalando las casas..

El señor tenebroso estuvo aquí...no dejó rastro de nadie- dijo el hombre...

Dime, viejo¿quien eres tú? – dijo el encapuchado guardando el mapa que tenia en la mano...

Ya no te acuerdas de mi, hablador- dijo el hombre sonriéndole y acercándose hacia el encapuchado...

El hombre se acercó tanto, que quedaron cara a cara...Con un movimiento rápido el viejo le sacó la capucha al hombre...De inmediato se reflejó...una sonrisa maliciosa...mostrando los dientes..los cuales parecían tallados, colocados uno al lado de otro...el hombre tenía ojos marrones, y en su ojo derecho...se le marcaba una cicatriz la cual el ojo cortaba por la mitad...

Brahter- murmuró el hombre de la cicatriz–¿que haces aquí?- le preguntó curioso borrando la sonrisa de su cara...

Lo mismo que tu, Slyth- le dijo sonriendo –Buscando pistas de ya sabes quien-miró la aldea...- y tal parece que ya tenemos una-.

Esto no nos dice nada- le dijo Slyth, tenia una voz fría, la cual no demostraba sentimiento alguno...-Vamonos de aquí.-

Como quieras, Slyth, pero...esto no quedara asi – dijo desafiante...

¿Que quieres decir? – le dijo Slyth, abriendo los ojos de par en par...

No importa, dejemos esto atrás- dijo iniciando paso por el camino...

Siguieron por el camino...y la lluvia empezaba a calmarse...Slyth miraba el cielo, con la capucha baja...y luego a Brahter...

¿Como supiste que estaba por aquí?- le pregunto Slyth a Brahter...

Intuición, Slyth, intuición – contesto Brahter sonriéndole...

Nunca me vas a decir nada directamente ¿no es cierto? – le dijo Slyth desafiante y clavándole los ojos en el rostro...

De repente Brahter se detuvo y le susurro a Slyth – ¿Escuchaste eso?-

¿Que cosa?- contesto Slyth asombrado..-¿ Parece que estar escondido en los bosques te ha traumado.-

No seas idiota- le dijo Brahter mirándolo a los ojos –El sonido parecia de alli- dijo dándose madie vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia los arboles...

Espera – dijo Slyth siguiéndolo...

Los dos se adentraron en el bosque, y de repente Brather dijo –Has caido nuevamente, Slyth- dijo con una mirada amenazadora...

¿Que estas diciendo? – contesto Slyth sin una mueca de susto...su mirada, fria, estaba clavada en los ojos de Brahter...

En ese instante el cuerpo de Brather cayó el suelo embarrado del bosque, y al tocarlo, una luz de color blanca salía del cuerpo...

Slyth miraba sin asombrarse...y se dio cuenta inmediatamente que se trataba de una trampa...

La luz que salía del hombre, se transformaba en otro, idéntico...pero de color blanco que brillaba entre los arboles...

Sabía que era una trampa, no podía confiar en ti- dijo Slyth furioso desenvainando, como una espada, su varita, que la tenía colocada en la espalda...

Su varita era de color plateado, donde una cabeza de serpiente era el mango...

Una varita no te ayudará a salvar al mundo, Slyth – le dijo el fantasma...

¿Quién quiere salvar al mundo, idiota- le contesto Slyth con su voz fria –Solo quiero que desaparezcas de aquí.-

No vine para molestarte esta vez, sino para advertirte- dijo el fantasma con voz tranquila moviendo sus manos de rara forma...

Tus advertencias me causaron muchos problemas, Brahter – dijo apuntándole con su varita...

Sin duda esta te causara el problema mas grande que has tenido en tu vida- dijo de una forma amenazadora...

Mientras decía eso, Slyth notó que detrás del fantasma, el cuerpo tirado de Brahter se movía y comenzo a gritar...-¡El regresará, Slyth, ya esta en camino!- dijo y se cayó nuevamente en el suelo...

El tiene razón, amigo- le dijo el fantasma y comenzó a reir...

Maldito eres...- dijo Slyth elevando la voz...

El fantasma se elevo en el cielo entre los arboles, la luz que emanaba iluminaba parte del bosque...

_¡Gravius!_- grito Slyth apuntando con la varita a sus pies, y se elevo hacia donde se encontraba el fantasma...

Ahora los dos se encontraban en el aire...la lluvia ya era llovizna y a lo lejos se divisaba un cielo celeste...donde, se asomaban detrás de una montaña, las atalayas de un castillo...

Ahí esta, Slyth, lo que estas buscando – dijo el fantasma señalando detrás de el, y desaparecio dejando a Slyth solo, parado en el aire con la varita en la mano...Su cara llena de odio...miraba a lo lejos en dirección en donde habia desaparecido el fantasma...Miro hacia abajo...el cuerpo de Brahter ya no estaba...

Maldición- murmuro y se dio la vuelta para ver lo que le habia señalado el fantasma...- El castillo- dijo, aliviando el rostro...

Slyth sosteniendo la varita en sus manos comenzó a volar por los aires en dirección al castillo...

Al otro lado de la montaña, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos marrones, llamado Lucas, sentado en una de las ventanas mas altas de Hogwarts murmuraba – Ya se acerca...-

Inmediatamente, con un chasquido de dedos, desapareció...


	4. Magos Mentalistas

_**4**_

_**Magos Mentalistas**_

Tres noches antes de comenzar las clases, Harry, Ron y Hermione, estaban en los jardines de Hogwarts, sentados en una escalera de cuatro o cinco escalones...el día estaba soleado y algunas nubes se dispersaban en el cielo...

¿Cómo trabajaremos este año? – les dijo Hermione pensando en voz alta a Ron y a Harry...- Porque que yo recuerde no he comprado ningun libro, ni uniforme nuevo, ni nada...

Hermione tenía razon, habían llegado a Hogwarts en manos de un mago que no conocían...sin pasar por el Callejón Diagon...sin pasar por algun lugar...sino que habían sido transportados de Privet Drive hacia alli...

Quien sabe- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione – En estos tres días que nos quedan podrían llevarnos al Callejón Diagon y comprar todo-

No lo se, Ron – dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza- Como estan las cosas, podría pasar cualquier cosa-.

Al decir esto, Harry se quedó pensando mirando el suelo..."podría pasar cualquier cosa"

¿Y Dumbledore¿Dónde estará? – dijo Harry mirando a sus dos amigos...

No lo se, eso es lo extraño, pero como todavía no empezaron las clases, estara de vacaciones – dijo Ron apoyando un codo en el escalon y estirando las piernas...

Podría ser – dijo una voz detrás de ellos...

Era Diego y a su lado estaba Nicolás, los dos habian recuperado su sonrisa pícara que se les habia borrado por causa de Snape...

Que no les importe demasiado no empezar las clases, échenle la culpa al mago que los transportó hasta aquí- dijo y la sonrisa se le agrandó...

Y en cuanto a Dumbledore, regresara mañana, según dijo Snape, está arreglando cosas con el Ministerio.- dijo mirando a los tres chicos, pasando entre ellos para llegar hasta el suelo...

¿Cosas para el ministerio? – se extraño Harry...

Si, ahora que Voldemort recuperó sus fuerzas, todo el Ministerio esta de patas para arriba- dijo Diego mirando al cielo...

Al escuchar Voldemort, Ron se estremeció, y miró a Harry y a Hermione...

¿Cómo puedes pronunciar el nombre? – le pregunto Harry extrañado...- El muchacho que nos transportó hasta aquí tambien puede hacerlo con naturalidad.-

Es cuestión de acostumbrarse, Harry – respondió Nicolás hablando como un hombre mayor a pesar de sus 9 o 10 años...- Algunas familias acostumbraron a sus hijos a no pronunciarlo por miedo, pero otras no, nosotros no le tenemos miedo a él, ni a sus mortifagos...

Deben estar locos..- masculló Ron...

Tal vez tengas razón – dijo Nicolas sonriéndole...

¿Y como no les tienen miedo? – pregunto Hermione, pero mas bien no parecia a una pregunta sino a un desafio...

Hermione, a nuestros padres los atacaron mortífagos, eran cincuenta, o sesenta...yo tenía cinco años, ellos entraron a mi casa y los atacaron...pensé que morían..pero algo sucedió..en un instante estaban atacándolos y al segundo estaban volando por los aires...- contó Diego, mirando a Nicolás...

Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron atentamente escuchando..horrorizados...

Y tus padres¿cómo estan? – pregunto Hermione con miedo...

Internados – contestó Nicolás..-En San Mungo, yo tenía un año cuando paso todo esto, estaba durmiendo..-

Lo siento.- dijo Hemrione en voz baja...

No lo estes, cada vez estan mejor, y creo que el año que viene se recuperarán del todo.- dijo Diego optimista...

¿Y que fue lo que los expulso por los aires?.-

Fui yo, Harry.- dijo Diego mirándolo a los ojos..- Ocho años después me di cuenta de que fui yo lo que los expulsó, estaba en tercer año, aquí, en Hogwarts, cuando me di cuenta que era un Mago Mentalista, no necesitaba varita para hacer magia, sino que dentro de mi mente podia hacer cualquier cosa y llevarla a la realidad, asi que no necesitaba estudios, y abandoné..- conto Diego, sentándose en el suelo como tambien lo hizo Nicolás...

Nunca había escuchado de eso...-dijo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo y mordiéndose el labio inferior de su boca...

No, Hermione, fui el primero, ni mis antepasados eran Magos Mentalistas, pero encontré a otros como yo, mi hermano Nico – dijo señalando a Nicolás.- Emiliano y un mago llamado Lucas, y señaló enfrente de ellos...

Un mago rubio, apoyado contra un árbol, miraba en dirección a una montañas que estaban a lo lejos, era Lucas..

Fue quien nos trajo hasta aquí.- dijo Ron asombrándose...

Me lo suponía...- murmuro Nicolas dándose vuelta y mirando al mago...

Debe ser genial- se entusiasmó Ron soltando una sonrisa..

No, Ron, tienes que aprender a pensar muy bien, no olvides que todo lo que piensas lo llevas a la relidad...mira..- dijo Diego agarrando una hoja del suelo y poniéndola en la palma de su mano...

Todos miraban la hoja, incluso Nicolás...con un destello rojo en los ojos de Diego la hoja se elevó unos cuantos centímetros...sin pronunciar palabra.., luego señaló la hoja con el dedo y esta se hizo cenizas...

Asombroso – dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione, abriendo los ojos de par en par...

Diego les devolvió una sonrisa...

Ya era tarde, el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte y los cinco chicos se quedaron hablando hasta tarde...

Bueno, nosotros vamos a dar vueltas por el castillo – dijo Nicolas , agarró a Diego del brazo y con un chasquido de dedos desaparecieron...

Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron unos minutos mas, sentados, y viendo que todos los alumnos iban dentro del castillo, decidieron ir ellos tambien...Al entrar se encontraron a Emiliano hablando con una chica de pelo largo, rubio y ojos celestes, y con una buena figura...todavía no tenia puesto su uniforme...Emiliano los miró a los tres y les guiñó un ojo, los tres rieron y comprendieron la señal...

Parece que, por lo menos, estos magos son normales- dijo Ron, cuando atravesaban el Gran Salón para ir a la Sala Común...

Dentro de todo- dijo una Hermione no muy convencida...

Cuando llegaron al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, enfrente se les apareció Diego...

¿Sabes cual es la contraseña?- Harry le preguntó...

Ni idea- contesto Diego...-Pero hay algo que si funciona.- dijo, mirando el cuadro...

Déjame pasar.- obligó Diego a la Dama Gorda

No empezaron las clases, no hay contraseña- dijo la Dama Gorda...

¿Donde dormiremos? – dijo Ron...-Otra vez en el Gran Salón no, nos dijeron que a partir de hoy dormiremos en la Sala Comun.-

No me informaron nada, por lo tanto...- respondio la Dama Gorda haciendose valer...

¿Por lo tanto que? – amenazó Diego apuntándole con el dedo...y de inmediato unas llamas aparecieron en una esquina del cuadro...

¡Que haces! – gritó la Dama Gorda asustada...

¿Vas a dejar pasar a los alumnos?- preguntó Diego siguiendo con su voz amenazadora y con su sonrisa...

Pero...-dijo la Dama Gorda mientras las llamas iban creciendo..Harry, Ron y Hermione miraban a Diego con cara de susto...- Esta bien- dijo la Dama Gorda...- Entren- y la puerta se abrió...

Siempre funcionaba- dijo Diego agitando las manos, mientras que el fuego desapareció al instante...

Bueno ya me voy...estoy jugando escondidas con Nico- dijo Diego saludando a la vez que con un chasquido de dedos desaparecía...

¿Como sabe que la Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba aquí? – le pregunto Harry a sus dos amigos...Ron negó con la cabeza...

Es obvio, Harry – contestó Hermione poniendo cara de "no se imaginan"...,- el perteneció a Gryffindor...

¿Cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó Ron...

Nadie que no haya pertenecido a Gryffindor, no sabe donde esta la Sala Comun...- dijo mirándolo...

Bueno tenemos un compañero mas- dijo Ron sonriendo...

Harry pensó lo mismo, tenían dos amigos nuevos antes de que las clases empezaran, Diego y Nicolás, eran dos Magos Mentalistas, tenían sentido del humor...y ahora uno de ellos pertenecía a Gryffindor...tal vez este año sea mucho mejor que los demás, a pesar de que Voldemort haya recuperado sus fuerzas por completo, al menos tuvieron un buen comienzo...


	5. El Regreso de Dumbledore

_**5**_

_**El regreso de Dumbledore**_

Harry y Ron estaban sentados al pie de sus camas en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, era una mañana gris, pero el calor seguía acechando al castillo, los dos estaban dormidos y ninguno hablaba...Seamus, que parecía que se habia levantado antes que ellos hablaba con un Dean dormido...

La profesora McGonagall dijo que hoy nos traerían todos nuestros utiles para comenzar el año- dijo Seamus...

Harry agarró sus anteojos y se los puso...se vistió, esperó a Ron, y juntos bajaron las escaleras a la Sala Comun sin hablar a causa del sueño...estaba casi vacía, con dos o tres chicos de año inferiores, se sentaron en un sillón cercano a la escalera de la habitación de los chicos...

A los cinco minutos, Hermione atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se dirigió hacia ellos...

Hola chicos, por fin se despiertan, hoy nos traerán los útiles para el colegio- dijo sentándose al lado de ellos.

Hola Hermione¿has dormido bien?- le dijo Ron de mala manera mirándola...

Hermione lo miró pero no le dio importancia...

Hoy regresará Dumbledore, según Nicolás – les dijo Harry a sus dos amigos...- ¿Qué estaría haciendo en el Ministerio? – se extraño.

Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza...

Vamos a recorrer el castillo para despejarnos un poco- dijo Ron mientras bostezaba...

Los tres chicos atravesaron la Sala Comun y salieron por el orificio del cuadro de la Dama Gorda...bajaron unas escaleras y se adentraron por un pasillo para llegar al Gran Salón...Al llegar vieron a Emiliano hablando con unos chicos de Ravenclaw, los saludó cuando pasaron por al lado de él...tambien estaba el mago que los trasportó al castillo, Lucas, sentado, desayunando con el periodico El Profeta sobre la mesa, ni siquiera levantó la vista...

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y empezaron a comer unas papas que estaban en la mesa...

No tengo ganas de estudiar- dijo Ron masticando...

Ay Ron...como dices que no tienes ganas si ni siquiera has empezado – espetó Hermione...

Hace mucho calor – mascullo Ron pasándose la mano por la cabeza...

Eso es verdad- afirmó Harry...

¿Te imaginas en las mazamorras en una clase de Pociones con Snape?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione...

La chica no respondió...

Eso sería una tortura – dijo una voz tras ellos...Era Diego, esta vez sin Nicolás, se sento al lado de Hermione – ¿Durmieron bien? – les pregunto a los tres...

Los tres afirmaron con la cabeza...

¿Se han enterado de que recibiremos los libros y todas esas cosas sin pasar por el Callejón Diagon? – preguntó agarrando una papa de la fuente que habia en la mesa...

Si, yo ni siquiera se que libros nos va a tocar – mascullo Hermione...

Es lo que menos interesa- le contestó Diego haciendo un gesto con la mano dando a entender que no le importaba...

Harmione frunció el entrecejo...

Como que es lo que menos interesa, sin los libros no puedes estudiar – le dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos...

Pero si no los traen no puedes estudiar y...nos han dicho que los traerían aquí al castillo y...- Diego dejo de hablar, mirando a los tres chicos que lo miraban con caras de "no entendimos nada"...- No importa, hay que echarle la culpa a los profesores- dijo metiendose en la boca la papa que tenia en la mano...

Harry y Ron rieron...

Tu siempre le echas la culpa a lo profesores – espetó Hermione mirándolo...

Diego afirmo con la cabeza...

Hoy regresara Dumbledore¿no es asi? – pregunto Harry a Diego...

Es lo que dijo Snape- afirmo Diego...

¿Creen que este año tendremos torneo de Quidditch? – preguntó Harry a los tres chicos...

No lo creo- dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza- Si ni siquiera pudimos ir al Callejón Diagon, no saldremos para ver el torneo, es claro que tienen miedo que nos pase algo-

Hermione tiene razón, tienen miedo- dijo Diego mirando a Harry levantando las cejas...

¿Dónde esta Nicolás?- le pregunto Ron a Diego...

Esta afuera del castillo- contesto Diego metiendose otra papa ne la boca y señalando hacia la puerta principal...- No se que estara haciendo-

¿Estaras en Gryffindor esta año, no es asi?- le pregunto Harry mirándolo fijamente...

Si, supongo que si – contesto Diego levantando los hombros...- ¿Cómo saben que...?- empezo a decir pero Hermione contesto...

Porque sabías donde estaba la Sala Comun-

Que inteligente- dijo Diego mirando a Hermione, y luego miró a Harry y Ron y les guiño un ojo con su sonrisa...

Voy a ver donde esta Nico- dijo Diego levantándose del asiento...

Te acompañamos- le dijo Harry...

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal...la atravesaron y llegaron hasta el jardín...el día estaba nublado como se lo veía desde la ventana de la torre Gryffindor con unas nubes grises y blancas mezcladas...

En el jardín de Hogwarts estaba la mayoría de los alumnos...en un costado de la puerta principal se encontraba Nicolas, jugando al fútbol soccer con una pelota de cuero vieja...estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que los cuatro chicos se le acercaron hasta que Diego le quitó la pelota...

Hola- los saludó Nicolas a todos...

Harry, Ron y Hermione lo saludaron con una sonrisa...

¿Tanto te gusta el futbol soccer?- le pregunto Ron a Nico...

Este asintió con la cabeza...

Es lo único que hay de donde nosotros venimos, para nosotros el unico deporte que podemos practicar- explico Diego...

¿Y el Quidditch?- pregunto Harry mirando a Diego y a Nicolás...

El Quidditch solo lo podemos practicar en el mundo mágico nada mas...en cambio el futbol soccer podemos jugarlo tanto en el mundo mágico, como en el muggle..- siguió explicando Diego...

Harry y Ron lo miraron atentamente...

¿Tambien estaras en Gryffindor, Nico?- le pregunto Hermione a Nicolas en tono de una maestra jardinera...Nicolas se rió...

No lo se, nunca fui seleccionado para una casa- contesto Nicolás..

Él no tenía mas de once años...y a esa edad una lechuza dirigida por los directivos de Hogwarts llegaba a las casas de los magos para comunicarles que fueron aceptados en el colegio.

Pero¿tu cuantos años tienes?- le pregunto Ron a Nicolás...

Tengo Nueve- contesto Nicolás...

Pero...eres el primero menor a once años que entra en Hogwarts- dijo Hermione sorprendida...

No lo se...- dijo Nicolas, levantando la vista hacia el cielo gris...

Todos se quedaron en silencio...Harry recordaba como, a los once años, Hagrid lo vino a buscar para llevárselo al Callejón Diagon y comprar todas las cosas...

Estoy seguro que te pondran en Gryffindor- dijo Diego apoyándole su mano en el hombro a Nicolás...

Mientras hablaban, Harry notó que casi todos los alumnos que estaban en los jardines se dirigían corriendo hacia la puerta principal...

¿Qué estará pasando ahí?- pregunto Harry mirando a los chicos...

Vamos a ver- contesto Ron parándose...

Todos imitaron a Ron y se dirigieron, nuevamente, hacia la puerta principal, y alli estaba Emiliano repartiendo panfletos a todos los alumnos...cuando vió que todos los alumnos venian hacia él, levanto los panfletos y los tiro al aire...donde todos los alumnos empezaron a agarrarlos...

¿De que se trata? – pregunto Nicolás...

Diego alzo la mano al aire...y con un destello rojo en sus ojos, un panfleto salió volando directamente a su mano...

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Nicolás se acercaron para leerlo...

_Baile En Hogsmeade_

_Ven a divertirte una noche entera_

_El Baile se realizara el 23 de Septiembre_

_En MagicLand, Hogsmeade_

_Las entradas se repartiran una semana antes en el Gran Salon_

A las 12:00 del mediodia 

- Otro baile- dijo Ron horrorizado...

Harry lo miró y recordó lo incomodo que se sintio cuando tuvo que buscar pareja años atrás...

Otra vez hay que buscar pareja- siguió diciendo Ron..y su cara empezo a cambiar de color

No, no interesa una pareja, podemos ir nosotros cuatro solos- dijo Diego...

Contaste mal- dijo Nicolás mirando a cada uno de ellos...

No, he contado bien- dijo Diego mirándo a Nicolas...

Somos cinco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Tu y yo- dijo contando con los dedos cada uno de los nombres...

Tu no tienes edad suficiente- le dijo Diego...

Nicolas no discutió, los miro a todos y se fue sonriendo como si nada dentro del castillo, llevando con el la pelota vieja con la que estaba jugando futbol soccer...

. – Estoy seguro que lo encontraremos en Hogsmeade- dijo Diego negando con la cabeza..- Y ahí si que...- Diego no terminó la frase...

Harry, Ron y Hermione rieron...

De repente se sintió un ruido y todos miraron hacia el cielo gris...Un carruaje tirado por hipogrifos se dirigía directo a los jardines de Hogwarts...era un carruaje color celeste, donde en sus puertas tenia el escudo de Hogwarts...

Todos se quedaron mirando al carruaje mientras aterrizaba con sus dos hipogrifos al frente, en los jardines...

Dumbledore- susurró Diego...y Harry lo miró un segundo...para luego volver su vista al carruaje...

Una de las puertas del carruaje se abrió, y salió del interior..un hombre con una túnica violeta, y una barba que llegaba casi hasta el suelo, se notaban de lejos sus anteojos en forma de medialuna...definitivamente era Dumbledore...

Todos estaban mirándolo..y el para romper el silencio dijo sonriendo: -¿Ya estan listos para empezar las clases?-

¡No!- grito Diego...y varios alumnos rieron...Dumbledore lo miró y sonrió...

Pues no te queda alternativa- le dijo Dumbledore a Diego, mirándolo a los ojos...mientras atravesaba la puerta principal y entraba al castillo...- Sera mejor que se preparen- gritó

Los alumnos entraron al castillo...Harry, Ron y Hermione tambien lo hicieron, pero Diego se quedó donde estaba...los tres chicos lo miraron pero el contesto con un "ya voy"...

Diego se quedó solo, en la entrada del castillo, mirando como los hipogrifos levantaban vuelo llevándose con ellos el carruaje...


	6. La Entrada al Gran Salon

_**6**_

_**La Entrada al Gran Salon**_

Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor a ponerse sus túnicas para la Ceremonia de Selección de las Casas de los alumnos de primer año...Pasaron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y atravesaron la Sala Común... Ron y Harry se fueron al dormitorio de los chicos y Hermione al de las chicas para buscar sus túnicas...

Por la escalera se cruzaron con Dean, ya con la túnica puesta...Harry y Ron llegaron a la habitación, sacaron sus túnicas de su baúl, se las pusieron y bajaron nuevamente...

Se sentaron en un sillón detrás de la chimenea apagada...

Uff- dijo Ron pasándose la mano por la frente – Es terrible el calor que hace aquí.-

Si, tienes razón¿por qué no haran tunicas con manga corta?- dijo Harry arremangándose...

El calor que acechaba el castillo, a pesar que era de noche, era insoportable, Harry y Ron estaban sudando sin moverse...

Escucharon ruidos de la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas y al segundo aparecio Hermione con su túnica y la insignia de prefecto puestas...

Que calor¿no creen?- dijo Hermione abanicándose con la mano...

Los dos chicos afirmaron con la cabeza...Hermione miró a Ron y luego miro su túnica...

¿Y tu insignia de prefecto, Ron? – dijo Hermione extrañada...

¡Uh, la olvide, con este calor no podremos hacer nada, esperen la voy a buscar- dijo Ron levantándose y subiendo la escalera como un rayo...

Hermione lo siguió con la vista negando con la cabeza...

La Sala Común se fue llenando de alumnos con la tunica de Gryffindor...Ron llegó a los cinco minutos...

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y la Profesora McGonagall atravesó el orificio y se paró en medio de la Sala Comun, tenía un abanico en la mano, abierto..

Muy bien- dijo acomodándose los anteojos y abanicándose...- ¿Estan todos listos, prefectos, lleven a los alumnos al Gran Salon para comenzar con la ceremonia- diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y volvió a salir por el orificio...

Ya venimos , Harry- le dijo Hermione y, acompañada por Ron, se dirigió a la salida de la Sala Común...

Bueno, formen filas y sigannos hacia el Gran Salon- anunció Hermione con autoridad...

Los alumnos, formaron, y la siguieron en fila, igual lo hizo Harry...

Espero que haya algo bueno de comer- le dijo Seamus a Harry – Me muero de hambre.-

Eso espero- le dijo Harry...

¿ Sabes quien sera el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?- le preguntó Seamus a Harry, mientras doblaban una esquina adentrándose por un pasillo, el cual unas antorchas colgaban de las paredes...

No, ni idea, espero que tengamos a alguien normal- dijo Harry, solatando una sonrisa...

Al llegar al Gran Salon, Harry vio velas prendidas flotando por todos lados...Harry le vino a la mente el recuerdo de su primer año en Hogwarts...La entrada al Gran Salón, y la Ceremonia de Selección...

Harry vio Malfoy y a sus compañeros de Slytherin sentados en su correspondiente mesa, al pasar Malfoy le dijo algo a sus compañeros y todos lo miraron y se hecharon a reir...A Harry no le importó y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, cinco minutos después llegaron Ron y Hermione y se sentaron a los lados de él...

Ron agarró una cuchara y empezó a golpear la mesa mientras que pensaba en algo...

¿Que sucede, Ron? – le preguntó Harry...

No nada, es que estaba pensando que Fred y George tienen mucha plata ahorrada con su negocio de chascos- contestó mirando hacia abajo...

Tu no seguiras los pasos de ellos¿no es asi?- dijo Hermione mirándolo y frunciendo el entrecejo..

No, mi madre quiere que termine de estudiar, aquí en Hogwarts- dijo Ron mirando, primero a Hermione y luego a Harry...ya había dejado de golpear la mesa con la cuchara, ahora la tenía en la mano sin hacer nada...

Ya cuando los alumnos estaban todos sentados en sus respectivas mesas, tres muchachos hicieron su entrada desde uno de los pasillos, todos lo alumnos que estaban en el Gran Salon dirigieron la vista hacia ellos...Eran Diego, Emiliano y Lucas...

Diego llevaba una tunica, la cual en su pecho tenia el escudo de Gryffindor al igual que en la parte trasera tenia un escudo gigante de Gryffindor...

Sabia que estaria en Gryffindor- dijo Harry

Que tunica extraña- dijo Hermione

Es verdad, la de todos nosotros no tiene nada atras- contesto Ron mirando a los tres chicos y tratándose de tocar la espalda...

Emiliano llevaba el escudo de Ravenclaw y Lucas el de Hufflepuf...todos se sentaron en la mesa de sus casas...

Diego se acercó y se sento al lado de Hermione... Harry notó que tenia un colgante alrededor de su cuello que en su pecho colgaba una medalla..la cual no la pudo leer, en su oreja traía un pendiente de plata que brillaba por la luz de las velas del Gran Salon y su sonrisa pícara característica...Saludó a los tres y se quedó mirando la puerta de entrada...luego observó a Emiliano sentado hablando, como siempre, con sus compañeros de Ravenclaw, y Lucas por primera vez hacía lo mismo, Harry se sorprendió al verlo hablar porque siempre lo encontraba solo por algun lugar del castillo...

Luego Dumbledore se levantó, y los alumnos miraron hacia donde estaban todos los profesores...

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts- anunció Dumbledore...- Ustedes se preguntaran porque estan aquí desde antes de que empezaran las clases, les voy a explicar el motivo...Creemos que Voldemort regresó y está mas cerca de lo que creemos...por lo tanto sus hogares no son un lugar seguro, y ya que Hogwarts esta sometido a encantamientos para nuestra defensa yo mismo me encargué de decirle a algunos amigos que los trajeran hacia aquí.- dijo mirando a todos los alumnos...

¿Cree que Hogwarts, todavía, es un lugar seguro?- dijo Diego en tono desafiante mientras que todos los alumnos, al escuchar sus palabras, lo miraron asombrados, nunca ningún alumno había desafiado a Dumbledore de esa manera...ni siquiera Malfoy...

No lo se, esperemos que si- dijo Dumbledore mirando fijo a los ojos de Diego...

Esperemos- contesto éste...

Bueno, ahora recibiremos a los alumnos de primer año- dijo Dumbledore mientras las puertas de la entrada principal se abrían, y aparecía la profesora McGonagall delante de un grupo de alumnos de primero...

¿Siempre eres asi?- le pregunto Hermione a Diego al borde del enojo..

¿Asi como, yo siempre digo lo que pienso...- le contesto él como si nada levantando los hombros...

Asi le ira durante el año- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry y a Ron...

Los alumnos de primero empezaron a entrar junto a la profesora McGonagall que se encontraba delante de ellos, llegaron hasta un taburete de madera, que en su asiento estaba apoya un sombrero viejo...el Sombrero Selecionador...

En la fila, ubicado casi en primer lugar, estaba Nicolás, cuando vio a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Diego los saludó...Hermione soltó una sonrisa...

Parece que te agrada - le susurró Ron a la chica...Hermione no contestó...

Cuando llegaron al taburete la profesora McGonagall dijo: -Ahora, cuando diga sus nombres, se sientan en el taburete, les colocamos el sombrero, y cuando diga su casa, se dirigirán a la mesa correspondiente.-

Los alumnos fueron pasando uno a uno y, como era sabido, Nicolás fue seleccionado para Gryffindor...toda los alumnos de la mesa aplaudieron...

Sabía que estarias aquí- le dijo Diego a Nicolas...éste sonrio...

Ahora si que vas a tener que prepararte- le dijo Ron...

Si, ya he resumido, durante el verano, todos los libros para que me resulte mas facil estudiarlo...- dijo Nicolás..y Ron miró a Harry, ambos rieron...

Parece que es de tu familia- le dijo Ron a Hermione, codeándola...

Es mucho mas responsable que ustedes dos, por lo menos- les dijo Hermione a Ron Harry...

¡Alumnos!- anuncio Dumbledore y todos callaron...- ¡Que el Gran Banquete comience!.-

Inmediatamente las fuentes se llenaron de exquisita comida, Harry, Ron y Diego empezaron a agarrar de todos lados, Hermione los miraba asombrada: - Esta vez coincido con ustedes.- dijo y empezó a meter la cuchara en una fuente...

De repente empezaron a salir los fantasmas de cada casa, Harry saludo Sir Nicholas y este le devolvió el saludo...Diego, al verlo, levantó la vista...

Hola Sir Nicholas, tanto tiempo- dijo riendo

En Sir Nicholas se reflejó una cara algo extraña...

¿Te acuerdas de mi?- siguió diciendo Diego mientras Sir Nicholas se acercaba hacia él...

Como para no acordarse, no intentes petrificarme otra vez- le dijo Sir Nicholas...

Quedate tranquilo- dijo Diego riendo...

En ese instante las puertas del Gran Salon se abrieron y el bullicio que habia adentro desapareció...un hombre con una capa que le llegaba casi hasta el suelo, apareció frente a la puerta, con una varita en la mano y cuyo mango era plateado, el hombre vestía botas, todas embarradas, y en su rostro tenia una cicatriz que su propio ojo cortaba por la mitad...miro hacia la ubicación de los profesores, guardó la varita..y se dirigió hacia Dumbledore diciendo...- Por fin, Dumbledore, he llegado.- su voz era fria como de un corazón sin sentimientos...El hombre atravesó todo el salón y llegó hasta Dumbledore...

Bienvenido Slyth, acomódate en tu mesa, por favor- dijo Dumbledore al hombre y éste se dirigio hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó al final de un banco...

Harry se preguntaba quien sería...pero en ese instante Ron le tocó el brazo para que torciera la cabeza hacia un lado...Ahora, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Nicolás miraban a Diego, que estaba sudando, con los ojos entreabiertos, y con la mano se agarraba fuertemente el lado izquierdo del pecho, donde se encuentra el corazón...

¿Estas bien?- dijo Hermione con susto...

No se preocupen, si me voy de aquí se me pasara, los encuentro en la Sala Común...- dijo jadeando, y se fue caminando por un pasillo largo que conducia a la Sala Común de Gryffindor...era raro que no se transportara hacia alli, solo caminó...

No se preocupen por nada, le suele suceder- les dijo Nicolas a Harry, Ron y Hermione viendo la cara de susto de los tres...

Es como tu Harry, su cicatriz arde cuando algo fuera de lo comun sucede- explicó Nicolas y Harry se sorprendio al saber que sabia eso...no se atrevió a preguntarle, seguramente lo haria mas tarde...

En cambio, Harry miro al mago que se había sentado en la mesa de Slytherin y se preguntó quien sería, no podia ser un vasallo de Voldemort, si Dumbledore lo dejó entrar... pero luego recordó a Barty Crouch y al Caliz de Fuego...y empezó a dudar...


	7. Comienzo de Clases

_**7**_

_**Comienzo de Clases**_

Unos minutos después de que Diego se retirara del Gran Salón, los chicos se quedaron hablando y comiendo hasta que Dumbledore anunció el fin del Banquete...

En la mesa de Hufflepuf, Lucas estaba al frente de una fila de alumnos correspondiente a su casa, se adentraban por un pasillo que se encontraba en una esquina del Gran Salón...

Ron y Hermione dirigían a los alumnos de Gryffindor de primer año...- Vengan por aquí- decía Hermione con autoridad...

Nicolás estaba en primer lugar y cuando llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, Ron anunció la contraseña: - Pastel de Calabaza.-...Algunos alumnos hicieron una mueca de asco...Atravesaron la Sala Común y Ron acompañó a los chicos de primero al dormitorio, Hermione hizo lo mismo con las chicas...

Mientras algunos alumnos se quedaban en la Sala Común, riendo y sentados por los sillones, Harry se sentó en el mismo que habia estado antes, a un lado de la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de los chicos, a esperar a sus amigos, se puso a pensar en lo que le había pasado a Diego en el Gran Salon, recordaba que cuando lo había visto por primera vez, en la entrada del castillo, se encontraba sin la remera y pudo ver una cicatriz en el lugar del corazón, parecía ser que esa cicatriz funcionaba igual que la de él, que cuando una "persona" determinada estaba cerca, empezaba a arder, en el caso de Harry era Voldemort, que además establecía una conexión con él, y en caso de Diego, era el hombre,joven, que habia irrumpido en el Gran Salon, era un joven extraño, y según Harry, habia oido a Dumbledore decir un nombre...Slyth, se preguntaba si Diego tambien tendría una conexión con el extraño...

Aquí estamos, Harry- dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Harry...no se habia dado cuanta de que se encontraba alli...Ron estaba del otro lado...

¿En que pensabas?- preguntó Ron estirando sus brazos...

Es por la cicatriz de Diego¿verdad?- le dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos...

Si- afirmó Harry- Me preguntaba quien sería el joven que entró en el Gran Salón.-

No lo se, Harry, pero...es extraño ¿no creen?- dijo Hermione mirando a los chicos.- Es extraño que tambien, ese joven pertenezca a Slytherin, igual que ya saben quien- continuo diciendo pasándose una mano por el pelo...

¿A Slyhterin, como sabes eso?- preguntó Ron...

El mango de la varita que sostenía, era una serpiente, y cuando Dumbledore le dijo que se sentara, se dirigió directo a la mesa de Slytherin- dijo Hermione en un tono bajo...

Como lo miraste ¿eh?- le dijo Ron de mala manera...

No seas idiota- espetó Hermione con un gesto en la mano...

Diego tiene una cicatriz en la zona del corazón- dijo Harry pensando en voz alta.- La vi cuando estabamos en la entrada del castillo ¿recuerdan?- dijo Harry, mirando a Harmione, y luego a Ron...

¿Cuándo desafió a Malfoy?- dijo Ron sonriendo...

Harry afirmo con la cabeza...

En ese instante, Nicolás bajó las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de los chicos, estaba acompañado por dos chicos de su curso...se alejó de ellos y se acerco a los tres chicos...

Hola- saludó- Mañana comienzan las clases, mi primer clase es de Transformaciones, con McGonagall, ya leí el libro, no se lo que me espera- dijo rapidamente, y luego se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir...

Me hace recordar a alguien que se encuentra por aquí- masculló Ron riendo...Harry tambien solto una sonrisa...

¿Ya has preparado todo?- le preguntó Hermione... Nicolas asintió con la cabeza...

Sera mejor que hagamos lo mismo chicos, ya es tarde, hasta mañana- dijo Hermione, levantándose y saludando a los tres, luego se perdio por las escalera que conducían al dormitorio de chicas...

Me quedaré aquí un rato mas- dijo Nicolás, y se fue a reunir con los chicos que habían bajado las escalera con él...

Hasta mañana- dijeron Harry y Ron a la misma vez..y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al dormitorio...

Al llegar, la habitación estaba vacía, a no ser por un chico que se encontraba mirando por la ventana, abierta, a causa del calor, tenía puesta la tunica y en la parte trasera de ésta, tenía bordado un escudo gigante de Gryffindor...era Diego...al escuchar a los chicos se dio la vuelta y dijo: - Que calor ¿no creen?...

¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó Harry...

Mejor- contestó- Te imaginarás- le dijo a Harry mirándolo a los ojos...

¿Quién era ese que entro en el Gran Salon?- le preguntó Ron a Diego...

Un viejo conocido, Ron- dijo Diego- Estudiaba en Hogwarts, era dos años mayor que yo...pertenecía a Slytherin, es muy extraño, parecería que no tiene corazón...pero lo mas extraño es su cicatriz en el ojo¿la vieron? – Harry y Ron asintieron- No la tenía cuando estudiaba aquí- continuó diciendo Diego...

¿Que crees que le haya pasado?- preguntó Harry sentándose el pie de una de las camas, Ron se sentó al lado de él...

No tengo idea- dijo Diego y su vista se dirigió hacia la ventana...

¿Te duele cuando el esta cerca? – preguntó Ron...Diego afirmó con la cabeza...

Un día, tuvimos un duelo, él se enfureció porque yo lo molestaba...sacó su varita, y me apuntó en el corazón, yo lo miraba fijo a los ojos, luego estos cambiaron, en un segundo se transformaron, vi unos ojos de color rojo, totalmente...pronunció las palabras "Avada Kedavra", en ese momento supe que estaba en peligro...- dijo Diego mirando a los chicos y a cada tanto miraba hacia la ventana...

Está totalmente loco, te iba a matar- dijo Ron arqueando las cejas y luego miró a Harry...

Si, supongo...- contestó Diego

¿Y luego que pasó?- le preguntaba Harry curioso...

Hice un encantamiento protector, ya sabes un campo de fuerza alrededor mío, pero la maldición era demasiado fuerte y me abrió una herida profunda...casi me toca el corazón...cai al suelo con un dolor tremendo...- Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro, y luego siguieron escuchando las palabras de Diego...- Dumbledore no aparecía, no sabía le motivo...la herida me quemaba..., y el joven que entró en el Gran Salon, Slyth...no es su nombre verdadero...y es mejor que no se los diga...creanme..., salió corriendo y se arrodilló a mi lado, había recuperado sus ojos normales...paso la varita por mi herida sin pronunciar palabra...y ésta se cerro dejándome la cicatriz que tengo ahora...no se porque...pero hay que tener cuidado..., ese mago no es normal...puede que pierda el control..y asesine a alguien...no se porque Dumbledore lo dejo entrar...- continuó diciendo Diego...

Harry y Ron se asustaron un poco...

Debe tener motivos- dijo Harry.- Tiene todo calculado.-

Eso espero- contestó Diego asomándose por décima vez a la ventana...

Harry tambien miró y divisó la cabaña de Hagrid...Diego lo miró y dijo..- Hagrid no ha regresado todavía... ¿creen que este bien?- le preguntó a Harry y a Ron...éstos se sorprendieron...

¿Cómo sabes que se fue?- preguntó Harry estrañado...

No aparecio en el Gran Baquete, y desde que llegué aquí no lo he visto- dijo Diego...- Supongo que se fue a algun sitio-

Se fue a buscar a los gigantes, para ponerlos de nuestro lado...- dijo Harry...Diego no lo escucho...

Bueno...será mejor que vayamos a dormir...mañana tenemos nuestra primera clase...Adivinación...con la profesora Trelawney...- dijo Diego..a Harry le pareció raro que Diego se interesara por alguna clase...

¿Estas en el mismo año que nosotros?- le pregunto Ron...Diego afirmó y dijo

- Asi me dijo Dumbledore...- se saco la tunica, la puso sobre la cama y se acostó- Hasta mañana-...Harry y Ron lo imitaron...

Harry tardó un poco en dormirse causa del calor y se quedó pensando un poco en lo que les contó Diego..."pérdida de control"...

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó temprano, estaba comenzando a llover...pero esa lluvia no duraría mucho ya que, por la ventana, detrás de esas nubes negras, se dislumbraba un cielo celeste, miró a la cama de Ron...y estaba vacía..luego divisó con los ojos borrosos...que se estaba poniendo la túnica...- Te iba a despertar – le dijo este con voz de dormido...

Harry se levantó, se puso los anteojos...y se cambió...miró a la cama de Diego que seguia durmiendo y luego bajó junto con Ron las escaleras para llegar a la Sala Común...

Allí estaba Hermione, ya con la mochila, preparada para la primera clase...estaba sentada en un sillón a un lado de la chimenea apagada...

¿Cuál es su primer clase?- les dijo poniendo su mochila sobre la mesa...

Adivinación- dijo Ron bostezando...Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado a otro...

¿Y cual es la tuya?- preguntó Harry...

Aritmancia- contestó ella...

Luego Harry y Ron le contaron lo que le habia dicho Diego la noche anterior, Hermione los escuchaba atentamente...

Hay que tener cuidado con ese mago, ya me parecía que era algo extraño, nada mas verlo...- dijo ella...

Luego los tres atravesaron el orificio del cuadro de la Dama Gorda para ir a desayunar al Gran Salon...alli se encontraba Emiliano que por primera vez se les acercó..

Hola¿cómo estan?- dijo éste mirando a los tres...- Leyeron el panfleto que estaba repartiendo ¿no es asi?-

Los tres asintieron...

¿Vendran?- les dijo...Harry y Ron dijeron que si, como no había problema en encontrar pareja...pero Hermione no contestó...

¿Y tu tambien vienes, porque tengo que anotar los nombres...- dijo Emiliano...

Si, esta bien- contesto Hermione decidida...

Bueno, entonces...Harry, Ron y Hermione...- dijo Emiliano anotando con su pluma en un pedazo de pergamino...Harry se sorprendió al ver que recordaba sus nombres...

Luego Emiliano se alejó de la mesa dirigiendose hacia la suya...y empezó a hablar con sus compañeros...

Los tres chicos desayunaron...y luego, Hermione dijo: - Nos veremos después, que tengan suerte- y se perdió por un pasillo...

Harry y Ron se levantaron, fueron a buscar sus mochilas y se dirigieron hacia el aula de la profesora Trelawney, en la torre norte...

Al llegar, ya estaban los alumnos de Gryffindor, pero Diego todavía no habia llegado...

- Todavía estara durmiendo- le susurró Ron a Harry...éste solto una sonrisa...

A los minutos se abrio la puerta trampa y cayó una escalera...la voz de la profesora Trelawney se escuchó: -Suban, suban, no perdamos mas tiempo-

Todos subieron y el aroma de esa habitación hizo que Harry le volviera el sueño...cuando todos los alumnos estaban dentro y la profesora cerró la puerta...los alumnos se ubicaron en los almohadones que se encontraban en el suelo...

En ese instante...cuando la profesora Trelawney iba a comenzar...Diego apareció, masticando algo, en la mesa de Ron y Harry, tenía el pelo mojado y cara de dormido: - Uf, me he quedado dormido- dijo...algunos alumnos se dieron vuelta y Diego los saludó...Parvati se quedo mirándolo...

La próxima vez despiértenme, por favor- dijo Diego a Harry y a Ron...estos rieron...

La profesora Trelawney comenzó a hablar...


	8. Cicatrices

_**8**_

_**Cicatrices**_

Bienvenidos a la primer clase de Adivinación, queridos míos- dijo la profesora Trelawney con la voz que casi parecía un susurro...Diego soltó una carcajada silenciosa... – En la primer clase vamos a repasar temas de años anteriores, vamos a comenzar con las Bolas de Cristal.- dijo sacando de un armario, una bola y poniéndola sobre la mesa de Parvati...

Vamos a comenzar.- dijo...

Harry al escuchar esas palabras abrió los ojos, que los tenia cerrados a causa del sueño...

¿Quién es el nuevo alumno que esta aquí con ustedes?- dijo la profesora Trelawney mirando a todos los alumnos viendo si encontraba algún rostro nuevo...

Yo soy- dijo Diego levantando la mano...

Acércate querido, vamos a ver como te ira en el futuro- dijo mirándolo...

Diego se levanto del almohadón en donde estaba, miro a Harry y a Ron, y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba la profesora...

Ven querido siéntate aquí- le dijo la profesora...y Diego se sento torpemente...

Cuando éste se sentó, la bola de cristal emitió un destello blanco, y según pudo ver Harry, de dentro de ésta se empezaron a reflejar nubes de color gris oscuro...

Diego tenia los ojos clavados directamente hacia la bola de cristal...su rostro estaba tenso...

¿Qué es esto, querido?- le pregunto la profesora Trelawney...Diego negó con la cabeza...

No puede ser...- dijo la profesora bruscamente...Todos los alumnos se acercaron, incluso Harry y Ron...

Harry noto que las nubes que habían aparecido dentro de la bola ya no estaban...Ahora veía algunos muros de piedra destruidos, los rayos del Sol, dentro de la bola, comenzaban a salir, y Harry diviso a lo lejos...cuatro cuerpos tirados en un jardín frente a los muros...

¿Qué es profesora? – dijo Parvati...la profesora no constestó...

Yo he estado ahí- dijo Diego mirando a la profesora...pero ésta dijo casi gritando:

La clase a terminado, tengo que hablar unas cosas con el director, ahora por favor retírense...- y abrió la puerta trampa...

Ya fuera de la habitación, Harry, Ron y Diego caminaban por un pasillo que terminaba en una escalera...

Esta clase ha durado menos de diez minutos- dijo Ron con una sonrisa...- Apuesto que es la clase mas corta que tuvimos en Hogwarts desde primero-

Pero Harry lo escucho a medias...

¿Que has visto en la bola de cristal?- le pregunto a Diego...

No se, eran muros, creo que debe ser algún castillo por donde haya estado- contesto Diego sin darle importancia...- Vayamos a comer algo, porque me estoy muriendo de hambre- agrego...

En ese instante se paro en seco...se agarraba el pecho en la parte del corazón, soltó los libros que los tenia bajo el brazo izquierdo y éstos cayeron al suelo...Al segundo vieron a Slyth dando la vuelta en el mismo pasillo que estaban ellos...no se había dado cuenta de que Harry, Ron y Diego estaban ahí...

Eh, no te das cuenta de que estoy aquí...papanatas- le grito Diego forzando la voz...

Slyth levanto la cabeza y los vio...maldijo por lo bajo, saco la varita, se apunto a si mismo con ella y desapareció al instante acompañado con una luz roja brillante...

Eso estuvo cerca- le dijo Ron a Diego, ayudándolo a levantar junto con Harry...

Si, suerte que le avise que estábamos aquí, sino no se que podía pasar- dijo Diego, mientas que levantaba del suelo los libros que se le habían caído...

Los tres chicos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al Gran Salón...estaba casi desierto...nada mas estaban Emiliano y Lucas hablando...Emiliano estaba apoyado contra la pared del castillo, prestándole atención a Lucas, que movía las manos contándole algo...

¿Qué hacen hablando esos dos?- pregunto Ron, mirando a Harry y luego a Diego...Los dos chicos negaron con la cabeza...

No se, Ron, ahora vengo, quédense aquí- dijo Diego mirando a los dos chicos...

Pero...son de distintas casas, es raro...- dijo Harry...

Por esa razón- contesto Diego con su sonrisa picara...

Diego se dirigió donde se encontraban Emiliano y Lucas a paso rápido...Diego saludo a los dos y se quedo hablando con ellos...Harry y Ron se sentaron en un banco a un lado de la mesa sin saber que hacer...

¿Qué le estará diciendo?- pregunto Ron a Harry..

Ni idea- contesto Harry mirando hacia abajo...

No tenemos nada que hacer...y la próxima clase es de...- dijo Ron buscando dentro de su mochila el horario...- Pociones-

Espero que Snape se haya calmado un poco- dijo Harry a su amigo...Ron asintió con la cabeza...

Harry levanto la vista y la dirigió donde se encontraban Diego, Emiliano y Lucas...El primero lo estaba mirando, le hizo una seña de que es esperara y al segundo desapareció...Emiliano y Lucas se adentraron en un pasillo, hablando...

¿Dónde habrá ido?- pregunto Ron, también mirando hacia allí...

No se, hizo una seña de que ahora volvía...- dijo Harry mirando hacia donde había desaparecido Diego...

Hacia un rato largo que Diego se había ido, Harry y Ron seguían sentados...

Bueno, vamos, creo que ya no volverá...- dijo Ron...

Esta bien- dijo Harry mirando hacia todos los rincones del pasillo viendo si aparecia Diego...

No se que le habrá contado esos dos para que se vaya así...a lo mejor es algún preparativo para el baile- dijo Ron mientras se levantaba junto con Harry para dirigirse a la próxima clase con Snape...- ¿Dónde estará Hermione, creo que la clase de Aritmancia termino hace un largo rato...-

No se, debe de estar en la biblioteca, ya sabes- contesto Harry...- A propósito, vamos a fijarnos si esta allí.-

Los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca...en ella se encontraban algunos alumnos...entre ellos, Slyth...escribiendo con una pluma de color verde, un pergamino...a un lado de él se encontraba Hermione...Harry y Ron se miraron y se dirigieron rapidamente hacia Slyth y Hermione...los dos alzaron al vista...la cicatriz que Slyth llevaba en su rostro emitía una luz verde...brillante.

Hola chicos- dijo Hermione...Ron la fulmino con la mirada...Harry no contestó...

Slyth se levanto de la silla, hizo un movimiento con la mano, y se marcho hacia la salida...

Hermione¿qué diablos estabas haciendo?- dijo Ron malhumorado...

Nada -contesto ella – Solo me pregunto si podía ayudarlo con algo...-

Harry noto en la mesa...en el lugar que se encontraba sentada Hermione, había un libro...

_La Historia de los Dragones _

¿Historia de los Dragones?- pregunto Harry mirando a Hermione...

Dijo que tenia que hacer un trabajo para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, si lo podia ayudar...- explico ella...

Pero, Hermione¿no escuchaste lo que nos contó Diego?...- pregunto Ron, nervioso, sentándose en la misma silla en la que había estado Slyth...-Podría perder el control, además...además, es de Slytherin-

Harry sintió una leve punzada en el estomago, Hermione estaba ayudando a un alumno de Slytherin...no entraba en su cabeza...

.- Ya lo se..., pero me dijo que era una cuestión de vida o muerte..., además... ¿vieron su cicatriz?- dijo ella...- y, a lo mejor puede ayudar a Diego con la suya-

Pero...yo no creo que se pueda curar- dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione a los ojos...

En ese instante, Diego entro a la biblioteca...era raro que siempre los encontrara...traía un libro pequeño en su mano izquierda...

¿Qué hacia Slyth con ustedes?- pregunto Diego...Los tres se sorprendieron...pero como ya sabían que Diego era un poco extraño...no preguntaron nada...

Lo he ayudado a hacer un trabajo- dijo Hermione...Diego miro el libro que estaba en la mesa...y lo agarro...

Dragones...- murmuro Diego- ¿Sabes que capitulo vio?- le pregunto a Hermione...

No me he fijado en eso..., solo me pidió que le explicara acerca de su comportamiento...-contesto Hermione...

Diego ojeo el libro rapidamente...y lo dejo en la mesa nuevamente...

He estado investigando sobre los dragones también- soltó Diego- Esta es una época del año en que su carácter cambia repentinamente, se hacen mas...violentos- dijo Diego mirando a los tres chicos, éstos no entendían nada...- Simplificando...creo que la cicatriz que Slyth lleva en su rostro fue causada por un dragón...-

Pero no puede ser...- dijo Hermione- La cicatriz de un dragón tiene que ser como diez veces mas grande...-

Si...tienes razón...pero si Slyth- dijo Diego...en su rostro se reflejo una sonrisa..-Lo tengo- dijo y desapareció al instante...

En un aula del castillo muy alejada de la biblioteca, se encontraba Slyth, estaba bañado en sudor...sus ojos cambiaron repentinamente de marrones oscuros a un color rojo profundo...su cicatriz desprendía una luz de color verde...sacó su varita con el mango plateado y con la forma de cabeza de serpiente, y se apunto a si mismo...- ¡Desmaius!- dijo jadeando...al segundo cayo al suelo con su varita en la mano...

Al segundo, Diego apareció en el aula...rapidamente se arrodillo a un lado de Slyth...tanteo los bolsillos de éste esperando encontrar algo...pero...en ese instante la cicatriz de Slyth se hizo de un verde mas intenso...y Diego comenzó a sudar...la cicatriz le empezó a quemar...era como un cuchillo atravesándolo...tenia los ojos entreabiertos...y al segundo vio todo nublado...y de nublado a negro...se había desmayado...

Se encontraba fuera del castillo, en los jardines, era una noche salpicada de estrellas... y un dragón muy grande, de color negro... estaba frente a el..., sus ojos eran de un rojo profundo, y de su nariz largaba llamas de fuego...parecía enfurecido...pero, con si mismo...trataba de lastimarse, mordiéndose en la parte del corazón...el dragón miro a Diego...éste no sentía miedo ni dolor alguno...se miro el pecho...pero la cicatriz ya no estaba...miro de vuelta al dragón...

En mi corazón, por favor, apúntame en el corazón- dijo el dragón con una voz extrañamente conocida...Diego se sorprendió al ver a éste podía hablar – Tiene que dar justo en el blanco...-

Diego, sin decir una palabra..., levanto su mano, y le apunto con el dedo al corazón del dragón... - ¿Qué hago?- le gritó...

El dragón no le contesto...de repente, un hombre joven, apareció entre Diego y el dragón...era Slyth...no tenia la cicatriz en el ojo...- Dispárale al dragón...- dijo...pero no tenia esa voz fría...tenia voz...una voz cálida...donde sus palabras esta vez salían del corazón...- No me dispares a mi, sino a él...-

En ese instante el dragón se abalanzo sobre Slyth...Diego intento salvarlo pero una luz verde cubrió todo el jardín de Hogwarts...dejándolo ciego...

Diego despertó en la misma aula que había entrado para buscar a Slyth...éste ya no estaba...se encontraba solo...se levanto del suelo... y miro hacia los lados...se sacó la túnica..se levanto la remera y miro su pecho...su cicatriz seguía allí...- ¿Qué está pasando?- se pregunto a si mismo y con la cabeza llena de vueltas salió del aula y emprendió camino hacia la clase de Pociones...sabia que iba a llegar tarde, pero eso no le preocupaba en absoluto...solo pensaba en quien era ese dragón hablador y en el Slyth del sueño, sin su cicatriz...

Llego a las mazmorras, al aula de Snape...abrió la puerta..y vio una larga nariz ganchuda...y sus ojos mirándolo...- Bienvenido- dijo una voz seca..- Me temo que ya han pasado diez minutos desde que empezó la clase...le agregaremos algunas paginas mas al final de la clase- dijo Snape...- Ahora siéntese...-

Diego miro el aula...Harry, Ron y Hermione lo miraban atentamente...no dudó en que después les contaría lo ocurrido, igual que a su hermano Nicolás..., después diviso que Slyth se encontraba también en la clase...éste lo miró un segundo y Diego le devolvió la mirada...notó su cicatriz y luego se sentó a un lado de Ron a intentar escuchar algo de la clase de Pociones...


End file.
